Fired Up
by Twilightian
Summary: For Jayeliwood's "Sexy Edward Contest". Edward's been fired from his job at the office. Bella's got the perfect way to make him feel so much better. Rated M. BxE. Lemon! R&R Thanks :


**Sexy Edward Contest**

**Title: Fired (Up)**

**By: Twilightian**

**Type of Edward: Office Edward**

**Character Type: IC**

**Story type: vampire**

**POV: Edward**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favourites**

**Rated M for a reason people! Warning: Spoilers for Breaking Dawn.**

Tap, tap, tappity tap.

Drip, drip, drip.

A sigh here and there.

A grunt as someone else rouses suddenly from sleep.

God, an office job is boring.

Here I am, working - **in an office **- when my wife at home is doing god knows what.

I can hear everything happening around me - through the walls of my secluded office with harbour views. A promotion with the company acquired me my privacy. For that, I was thankful just to be out of that stuffy main room where Simon would pick his nose. Kristy would blush furiously every time she saw me, Ryan would be slumped over in his chair with a little drool hanging out of his mouth. Vanessa would flaunt her DD cups at me every chance she got.

Insufferable humans - all of them with their odd mannerisms.

My bored shitless facade would be erected just before entering the building every time I had to come to this meaningless job.

I don't know why I wanted to see what an office job was like. Where did that idea **come** from? I don't really want to know, I don't really want to remember.

My fingers tapped at the keyboard, my eyes not focussing on the whirring computer screen in front of me. The water cooler in the corner of my office dripped incessantly. Why did they insist on putting one in here? I certainly didn't need it.

I shoved my keyboard away from me, annoyed with the work. I sighed, ran a hand through my hair and turned to face the large window.

Down below, the street was bustling with life - shoppers flitting from store to store. Men and women in suits running to get to where they needed to be next. Mothers with prams sat outside coffee shops, gossiping with each other. Kids skipping school rode by on skateboards.

I'd love to be down there. Be one of them. Mingle with the humans. Mingle with the sheep - lion dressed as lamb. I'd certainly take greater joy in the reactions of those humans to my appearance than the reactions I garner here from my..._ co-workers._ I shuddered involuntarily.

A sharp rapping came at the door.

"Yes?" I called.

The door opened and my boss stepped in. He was in his mid forties, portly with a rapidly receding hairline. I somewhat admired him as his wife was very beautiful and 8 years his junior - I marvelled at how such a human being could attract that kind of beauty. But her beauty did not compare in the slightest to that of my Bella. No human or vampire or anything else living could not compare with my Bella.

My nostrils flared as the wafting stink of his blood pumping through his veins was brought to my attention. One hundred and **sixty **five years blood sober. I was proud - I deserve a medal. I smiled smugly to myself.

"Wipe that smug grin off your face." Brian snapped at me.

"What's wrong, sir?" I queried, making my face return to it's slack, neutral expression.

"Nothing's wrong. You're working way too well. You're putting the rest of my employees out there," Brian waved a noncommittal hand out behind him to the main room, "to shame, Edward."

"How is that, a... bad thing?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion.

"It's not a bad thing. It's a fucking great thing." Brian's eyes widened slightly, his hand drifted toward his stomach and patted it lightly.

"Then... why the visit?" I asked, perturbed.

"Oh. You're fired." Brian smiled.

I spluttered, "What! Why?"

"You're too good for us Edward - we need to let you go - we need to salvage our reputation before someone gets a whiff of the screwed hierarchy we have here, we all would be in seriously boiling water. Now - clear your desk - Simon's moving here in ten minutes." Brian turned to walk out the door.

"The nose picker?! How could the nose picker possibly be next in line for my office??" I was outraged.

"Well, at least he's not as good as you are. Goodbye, Edward." Brian slammed the door shut behind him.

I growled loudly in response. I didn't give a fuck who heard me on the other side of the door. Let them think what they want. Screw them all.

I collected my photo frame from the corner of my desk. A beaming Bella and Renesmee looked up at me. What would they say at my dismissal? Ugh! My temper flared by the minute. Usually their faces in that photo would calm me down, would remind me of the home I had to come to after each dreary day here. I don't know why I was angry - I guess I always imagined myself leaving here of my own accord. Certainly not fired!

I threw what I didn't want to keep into the trash, shoved a couple of books, a few bits and pieces of stationery I might salvage for keeping at home in the study and the photos of course. I crushed my name plaque to dust and watched it be sucked up into the air vent above me. It kind of eased my aggravation a little to know my short-lived office identity was circulating through the vent system. Let them all choke on it.

I wrenched the door open, my possessions in a box under one arm and strided through the main room. I jabbed at the elevator down button and waited impatiently for it to arrive. I jabbed at it again, breaking the button. I looked at it as if through a screen. The lift pinged and the doors opened - thankfully the lift was empty. I strode in and hit the button to shut the doors. They slowly closed. I sighed - why did everything human have to be so slow?

I was glad of one thing. Maybe the broken lift button will mean all my ex-colleagues (I thought that with as much venomous sarcasm I could muster) will be trapped on the 7th floor. Again, screw them all.

I tugged my tie loose and unbuttoned a couple of my white shirt's buttons, a little more relaxed. It wouldn't be long before I'd be able to hold Bella in my arms and forget about this mistake of a job that took four years of my existence. Compared to an eternity - it should be nothing. Four years was still four years I could have spent doing something infinitely better.

* * *

I slowed to a stop outside our home and shut off the engine of my Porsche. The Volvo died years ago. I had been very much upset about it. Bella reminded me of when her truck died, how she had been upset and then had to drive around in the heavily armoured vehicle I'd bought for her before she'd been transformed. I told her it was nothing like that time, the Volvo was completely different and certainly couldn't be compared to her truck. Bella convinced me otherwise... that had been one **fun **night.

I grabbed the cardboard box bearing the belongings that represented my stint in office work and shoved it under my arm. Walking up the front path I saw the door open.

My breathing ceased altogether.

Bella stood in the doorway, cerulean blue lace nightgown clinging perfectly to her stunning frame. She took my breath away every time I saw her. She never ceased to amaze me.

Her hair hung loose over her shoulders, dark curls bouncing, brushing lightly across her breasts. Her lips were being chewed on by her perfect white teeth. Her cheeks looked so smooth, so flawless. Her dark golden eyes bore into mine and made me shiver right through the centre of my very being. She looked so sexy standing in the doorway of **our home**.

Forget the job - I wanted to shove her back into the house, slam the door and fuck her against it.

I shook my head, trying to gain a sense of self control. I didn't seem to have that sense whenever she was around. I was out of control all the time.

"What's wrong honey? Have a good day at work? Why're you home so early?" Bella's questions washed past my ears. My mouth gaped like a goldfish. Bella stepped out into the garden and strolled over to me. She put her arms around my neck, leaned up and kissed my chin affectionately.

"Bella, love..."

"Yes Edward?"

I held her away from me, our hips meeting but our upper bodies positioned away from the other.

"Brian fired me."

"What?" Bella exclaimed, I could guarantee her expression would have mirrored mine exactly at the moment Brian had first told me of my dismissal.

"Why in god's name would they fire **you** of all people?" She was instantly annoyed, her body language emphasized it as her hips snapped away from mine and her back became rigid and tense.

"Because they think I'm too good for them."

"But of course you're good, you're the best." Bella leaned into me, her arms wrapping around my waist, her fingers rubbing circles into the small of my back - instantly making me feel so much better.

"Simon took over my position."

"The nose picker?! Why the nose picker?!" Bella exclaimed, her growl ripping from her throat and reverberating through my chest - I shuddered at the intensity.

"Because he's not as good as I am." I replied.

"Screw them, screw them all - you weren't happy there anyway." Bella spat.

"I didn't say anything about being unhappy." I said, slightly surprised.

"It was obvious... let me take care of it. Let me take care of you, make you forget it all." Her lips ghosted over my collarbone, her voice lowered an octave, slightly huskier than usual. I trembled.

"Please... make me forget." I pleaded, I really did want to forget.

Bella pried the box loose from my arms and set it down beside the front door. Her cool fingers wrapped around my tie and pulled me inside. I followed obediently. She led me into our bedroom and shoved me backwards onto our bed. I propped myself up by my elbows, my legs spread in front of me, watching her at the foot of the bed.

"Let me treat you right, let me show you the respect you deserve... let me **love **you like you should be loved." Bella's eyes had darkened considerably.

"I'm already loved as I should be. You're loved even more." I replied, meaning every word.

"I know, but I want to **show **you. Again, make sure you know." Bella replied.

"I love you." I said with as much vigour as I could muster.

"And I," Bella crawled up onto the bed, her body moving parallel to mine, "love..." Bella's lips lowered to place kisses all along my legs through the fabric of my pants, "you so, so much."

Her lips travelled up my thighs before her mouth descended on the growing bulge at my crotch. My hips jerked up into her mouth. Bella forced them down and continued sucking my hardening cock through the clothing. I moaned loudly, my hands reaching down to tangle in her hair.

Bella moved up my abdomen, kissing my stomach, up my pecks, along my collarbone before travelling up my neck. She sucked, bit and licked at my exposed skin, sending shivers running freely through me continuously.

"Do you know how sexy you are, laid back and aroused?" Bella leaned back to ask me.

"I wouldn't know." I replied, breathless.

"I love how I can make you breathless when you don't need the air you breathe."

Bella's lips descended on mine, her tongue pressing against my lips. I allowed her to push through, her tongue ravaging my mouth. I was getting more and more turned on by the second, my growing arousal evident against her flat stomach. Bella's hands roamed my body, slipping under my shirt and playing with my skin. I shuddered and groaned. I felt Bella's smile through our passionate kiss.

She leaned back, "I love how we don't need to breathe - a normally breathtaking kiss could last for hours."

Her teeth bit at my bottom lip and I whimpered involuntarily. Bella giggled at my reaction. Kissing me again, her hands found the clasp on my pants and skilfully undid them. She pushed them from my legs, her lips never parting from mine and had thrown them across the room faster than you can say "fuck me now". I went to rip her gown from her body but was thrown back against the mattress forcefully, a resounding snap echoed through the room as one of the slats broke in the bed.

"No. Don't. Do. Anything. Or I'll have to punish you." Bella warned with a wicked little smile.

I shrunk back into the mattress, her lips attacked my neck again. I groaned.

"Do what you want, I'm all yours." I moaned breathily as she ground her clothed hips against me.

I could feel her core, wet for me, press against me. I bit back a loud growl of arousal.

Bella leant up and straddled my lower stomach, her hands pushing my shirt up my body. She begun at the top few buttons, pulling them apart painfully slow.

"Please, rip it. Just rip it." I asked of her.

Bella continued her slow pace. An age away and my shirt was undone, my tie lay against my skin and the shirt open. Her mouth kissed, sucked, nibbled and licked at my chest. She tugged harshly at my nipples and I growled at her. Bella smiled deviously. She lifted me up slightly and pulled my shirt from my body. Now it really wasn't fair. Bella was practically fully clothed and I was naked before her.

Her eyes devoured me, inch by inch. I closed my eyes and bit my lip under her scrutinizing gaze.

"So fucking perfect. How anyone could fire you is beyond me. You're utter perfection." Bella claimed.

Her hands ran up my chest, her fingers tickling along my neck before she pushed her index finger into my mouth. I sucked on it greedily. Bella moaned, she was wetter by the minute and I could feel it against me where she straddled me. Her hips ground down, seeking friction against herself. I was turned on by the mere sight of her. My cock hardened impossibly so.

"Fuck me." I begged of her.

"Not yet."

I growled.

Bella jumped back off the bed. I stared at her incredulously. She crawled back on, her eyes taking on a predatorial gleam. I watched her in a daze. She took my cock in her mouth in one swoop. I moaned, my hips bucked up violently. Bella anticipated the move and shifted with me. Her mouth keeping a hold of me. Her tongue swirled around the head of my cock, laving at me.

"Yessss." I groaned, ecstatic.

Her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked, her hands accompanying her mouth by pumping what she couldn't fit in. I was in heaven.

Her tempo increased, I soared higher and higher. My release was near. Her mouth slid from my cock with a loud slick slurp. Her tongue darted out to catch a few drops leaking at the tip of my cock.

I moaned, my whole body trembling. I needed release, desperately.

"Edward, I love you."

"I love you but please, **fuck me**."

Bella crawled further up my body, her hips swaying over mine. She lined herself up, took grasp of my cock and guided me toward her entrance. I moaned in anticipation.

Bella took the head of my cock into her and I groaned loudly. Without warning, Bella slammed down onto me. She screamed with pleasure. I reached up and cupped her breasts with my hands, my palms rubbing circles over her nipples. She moaned throatily. Her fingers found purchase against my shoulders as she braced herself against me. She lifted herself up slowly, slamming back down faster than before.

"Oh Bella!" I exclaimed, in sheer bliss.

Bella bit her bottom lip. Her expression so beautiful. Her eyes closed in concentration. I continued massaging her breasts as she moved up and down my cock.

Her pace increased ever so slowly, I wanted to into her.

I reached my hands around her back and brought her chest down to meet mine, effectively stopping her movements. Bella growled loudly.

"My turn." I growled into her ear before biting down on the lobe.

"Ungh... Edward..." She groaned.

I flipped our positions and almost immediately began an impossibly fast pace. I fucked her hard into the mattress, her cries mingled with my grunts of pleasure. Her eyes were shut tight, her hands laying at her sides unable to move, her head thrashed around against the bed. I increased the tempo. I leaned down and sucked a nipple into my mouth, sucking on it **hard**. Bella screamed. I lowered a hand down to where our bodies connected, the other keeping me just above her. I pinched her nub with a lot more force than I had originally intended.

Bella screamed so loudly.

Her walls erratically clutched at my cock. I thrusted a few more times before burying myself in her to the hilt, reaching my release as she orgasmed beneath me.

I kept inside of her, my hands rubbing at her body soothingly. Bella's eyes opened and met mine, they were a deep gold in colour.

"I love you so much, Edward Cullen."

"And I love you, Mrs Bella Cullen." I replied, crushing our lips together in a tender kiss as we slowly descended from our utterly blissful high.

**AN: Heh. I so totally couldn't resist this one. I'm a professional at the art of procrastination - did you know? I should be doing my uni homework. But Edward is just too irresistible. Damn him. I love him so much... Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**- Twilightian**


End file.
